Al Natural
by ginevrapulliza
Summary: Despues de una conversacion con Parvati y abandonar el baile de Navidad a mitad, Harry busco refugio donde unico podia sentirse libre. Podra Ginny cambiar su opinion de la noche?


**Disclaimer**: Si lo reconoces, no es mio.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Al Natural**

Estaba demaciado aburrido. La verdad cada minuto que pasaba le recordaba que habia cometido un error en ir. Aunque siendo honestos, y dandole algo de credito, el no habia querido ir en un principio. Pero ser uno de los campeones de Hogwarts, era mucho mas que simplemente derotar dragones.

La hermosa joven a su lado lo miro con recelo. En lo que iba de noche solo habian bailado una sola ves. Durante el inicio, y por que era obligatorio. Eso sin contar, con que la habia ignorado durante toda la cena. Cruzando sus brazos frente de su pecho, siguio la mirada de su cita, para percatarse que sus ojos habian estado siguiendo a su contrincante, Cedric Diggori. O mejor dicho a la cita de su contrincante: Cho Chang.

- Pierdes tu tiempo con ella. – le dijo a su compañero de casa sin ocultar la crueldad en su voz. – Ella nunca te va a ver como otra cosa que un voleto a la fama.

- No se de lo que me hablas. – le respondio voltiandose para verla.

- Toda la escuela sabe que la invitaste. – a su cara de sorpresa agrego – Ella misma lo dijo. Se echo mucha porra de que rechazo al _Niño Que Vivio_.

Harry no dijo nada si no que paso una mano por su cuello. Sus ojos buscaron nuevamente a Cho. Esta vez la mirada en sus ojos era distinta. Aunque una parte del se negaba a creer lo que Parvati le dijo. Otra parte del siempre supo que era verdad.

Parvati por su parte, volvio a verlo mirar a Cho. Mal interprentando su mirada, se levanto de la mesa airada. Recigiendo sus cosas para irse. Antes de, sin embargo le dejo un ultimo mensaje.

- Tal vez te lo mereces. Ya que no puedes ver que la que realmente esta interesada en ti, por _ti_, esta bajo tus narices.

Harry la vio marcharse sin remordimiento alguno. Sus ultimas palabras por otro lado, seguian rezonando en su mente. ¿De quien estaba hablando? Seguramente no de ella. Despues de todo, quedo bastante claro que ella no era mejor que Cho en ese aspecto. Desde que entraron en el gran comedor, lo habia hecho sentir como si estuviera en una exivicion y el fuera la atraccion principal.

Decidiendo que no habia nada mas que hacer, se levanto para salir de alli. Sin cita alguna y con la realidad cayendo tan fuerte como nunca, salio a refugiarse en el unico lugar donde podia sentirse libre. El estadio de Quiddtich.

Hizo una parada primero en su dormitorio. Donde se cambio de ropa, (a unos viejos jeans y su nuevo sueter, cortesia de los Weasleys) y tomo su escoba. Salio volando de la ventana de su cuarto y al esperar que todo el mundo estuviera en el baile, se llevo una sorpresa al encontrarse con una figura alli presente.

- Hey, Ginny. – le grito a la chica.

Ginny por su parte paro en pleno aire. Estaba vestida casi igual que el. La unica diferencia siendo que su sueter era azul marino y tenia un gato, mientras que el del era color esmeralda con un dragon. Su cabello se habia caido del complicado peinado que habia tenido horas antes y obviamente ya no traia maquillaje. Sus mejillas estaban rojas por el frio y sus ojos tenian un brillo especial que el jamas habia visto. No por primera vez, quedo asombrado ante la belleza de la niña enfrente del.

- Harry¿Que haces aqui? Pense que estabas en el baile. ¿Donde esta Parvati?

- Se canso de mi actitud diria yo. No que me importe. Esta loca. – le dijo con una sonrisa y moviendo sus hombros para demostrar su punto. Echandose hacia el frente de su escoba, volo cerce de ella. - ¿Y tu¿Que haces aqui? Hasta donde me acuerdo, estabas bailando con Neville. ¿Que paso?

- Mis pies estaban siendo masacrados por Neville diras – Harry rio – Aparentemente uno de sus tios tuvo un accidente y su abula lo vino a buscar. Asi que como veras me quede sin cita.

- Te hubieras quedado en el baile de todos modos.

- No podia. Te repito me quede sin cita. Y como Snape se encargo de recordarme, soy de tercero. No cita mayor de cuarto. No baile.

- Snape es un idiota.

- Un tarado. – repuso con una sonrisa. El se la devolvio. - ¿Harry?

- ¿Si?

- ¿Quieres ver algo magico?

- ¿Algo magico en Hogwarts? Pero Gin, la magia no existe. – le dijo en un tono sarcastico.

- Idiota. Sigueme.

Ella no espero por respuesta. Tampoco espero a ver si el la estaba siguiendo antes de salir lo mas rapido que su escoba pudo de alli. El, decidiendo que no tenia nada mas interesante que hacer, salio detras de ella.

Volaron lado a lado, sobre el bosque prohibido por varios minutos. Ninguna palabra se cruzo entre ellos. No habia necesidad de hablar. Estar en el aire, con el cilencio de la noche siendo interumpido solo por el viento y las escobas, era mas que el lenguaje sufuciente para que se entendieran. Como si ambos pertenecieran de aquella forma. En el aire.

Los arboles comenzaron a hacerse menos a medida que iban volando por el area. Hasta que finalmente, podieron ver una extencion de tierra bajo de ellos. Parados en pleno aire, a un a distancia del suelo, Harry se percato que la palabra 'magico' no llegaba a cubrir a capacidad lo que estaba viendo.

Decenas de unicornios estaban alli. Bañandose en un riachuelo que reflejaba la luz de la luna llena. El color dorado de los mas jovenes, el blanco de los maduros y el reflejo de aquella roca, se grabaron en su memoria. Sabia que posiblemente jamas volveria a ver algo similar. Y por unos instantes pudo jurar que se podia escuchar el canto de un Fenix a distancia.

- No te acerques. – le advirtio Ginny en un susurro cuando lo vio prepararse para desender. – Es mejor no interumpirlos. Ademas, ellos no responden muy bien a los hombres. Solo se acercan a las mujeres y eso si son virgenes.

- ¿Por que? – parte del seguia distraido con la vista, aquello era magia en su elemento natural, ni siquiera las Veelas que vio durante el verano podrian soñar con competir con algo asi.

- Pureza.

- ¿Como sabes? Aun no los hemos estudiando y yo estoy en un año mas alto que tu.

- Busque informacion sobre ellos. – explico – Mi patronus, es un unicornio.

- No sabia que podias hacer un patronus.

- El profesor Lupin me enseño el año pasado.

Harry solo la miro y le sonrio. Ambos comenzaron su camino de regreso al estadio sin decir palabra alguna. Los dos se entendian a perfecion. Como los unicornios, estaban en su elemento.

- ¿A donde vas? – le pregunto Harry al verla hacer su camino a la escuela una vez se bajaron de las escobas.

- A mi cuarto. La noche esta volviendose muy fria.

Harry la vio caminar hasta la puerta de la escuela. Luego miro su reloj. Apenas eran las 10 de la noche. El baile seguiria hasta media noche. ¿Valia la pena ir a encerarse con los mas jovenes? Sin pensarlo dos veces llamo:

- Ginny. ¿Quieres ir al baile con migo?

- ¿Que¿Ahora y vestida asi?

- ¿Por que no? Aun hay tiempo. Ademas asi te ves bien. Natural.

Ginny lo miro de arriba a bajo antes de sonreirle y estirar su mano en invitacion. Harry devolvio el gesto y practicamente corrio hacia ella.

Ambos entraron en el Gran Comedor asi como estaban. Viejos jeans, Weasleys jumpers, cabellos alvorotados por el viento y las sonrisas en sus rostros radiantes.

Las ultimas palabras de Parvati volvieron a resonar en su mente, mientras trajo a Ginny hacia el. Ella recosto su cabeza en su hombro y el puso sus manos por la cintura. La noche era joven aun. El baile recien se estaba poniendo bueno. Por lo que el le valia, Parvati, Cho, Snape y el resto de los presentes, se podian ir al demonio.

El... bueno el por su parte estaba con quien debia estar. Con quien podia ser el mismo sin temores por que se entendian. Con ella... con ella podia estar al natural.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

A/N: Este fic salio de un plot bonny que no me queria dejar en paz hasta que lo escribi.

Ya se que llevo mucho tiempo lejos, pero como ven no me he olvidado de ustedes. Espero que disculpen todas las faltas de ortografia. Ago lo mejor que puedo en ese aspecto, si alguien se pone palido y le gustaria tomar el trabajo de editor puede escribirme en confianza. La verdad, podria hacer con uno.

Para todos los que estan al pendiente del reto, pronto van a salir las proximas entradas. Y para los fans de mis otras historias, el proximo capitulo de 'Caza Fortunas' ya esta escrito. Asi que pronto lo posteare. En cuanto a 'Segunda Oportnidad' digamos que tuve unos problemas technicos y no se cuando saldra.

Para los que quieren saber exactamente que esta pasando pueden visitar mi livejournal. http/ ginevrapulliza . livejournal . com solo junten el link y listo.

Bueno, gracias por todo y no se olviden de dejarme un mensaje diciendome lo que les parecio.

Cuidense,

Ginevrapulliza!


End file.
